


Goodbye

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, agnst, empire!tiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: She missed her chance. (drabble)





	Goodbye

Agnes slept briefly upon Tiz’s absence. 

Every waking morning, and every dreadful night, her thoughts were plagued with him. She missed her goodbye to him the first time he left her, and each day that passed since his slumber, she prayed, begged and wished for another chance to speak with him again. Even if it was just for a hasty goodbye.

But each morning she woke, she became aware to the fact that there would be no second chance.

That was, until, fate was tampered with.

Upon hearing his voice, Agnes’ prayers were finally answered. His tired, weak voice, sounded like a blessing to her. And she cried tears of joy when she saw his face, as sickly as he looked. 

She wished with all her might that she could reach through their barrier and caress his face; to feel that he was real. But maybe that was asking too much. Despite so, that night she bowed her head and thanked all she knew for his return. It was the longest she had ever slept, and for the first time in so long, she dreamed.

Of him and her.

But fate was cruel, especially when one tries to play god. Because this time, he left, and there was no coming back. She’d come to see that what was her greatest blessing, was his greatest burden to bear. 

And so

she slept briefly upon his absence.


End file.
